The Masons, A Crazed Niffler and HARRY POTTER
by TheSniffingNiftyNiffler
Summary: nifflers and the masons, gillyweed, and many other things make up this story. It's light and no one is killed!! hehe PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, OF COURSE OWN HARRY POTTER! I'M NOT THAT SMART! HA. WELL ENJOY MY STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Masons, a Crazed Niffler, and Harry Potter.  
  
Privet Drive sat just as it had for as many years as anyone could remember. Tall, Aunt Petunia sat in the same kitchen chair craning her overly large neck out of the window, to spy, her favorite pastime sipping mint flavored tea through her pursed lips. Vernon Dursley, sat beside her, in his own chair, creaking under his enormous weight complaining about his, company Grunnings. Not to anyone's surprise, the table shook slightly as their formidable son; Dudley attempted to enter the room scene, which had taken place only a day before. However, today was different than usual, Dudley found himself to be stuck, in the spotlessly clean doorway, because his huge body had gotten itself stuck, an embarrassing scene followed including, the fire department and a large ax. Harry, soon after the fire department showed up, the young wizard had to hurry away to his room (or Dudley's second bedroom) in an attempt to stop himself from rolling on the floor, and laughing hysterically, at the expression firmly placed on his cousin's face. Harry couldn't wait to share the funny scene, something Harry usually didn't get a lot of at his relative's house, and quickly scrawled a note to Sirius Black, his godfather, Then, he paused thinking about writing so much during the summer holiday and suddenly rejecting the idea, imagining just what that greasy haired Snape would have in store for him, come the start of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, in the line of essays. Suddenly, the thought of a something that Hermione Granger, one of his best friends had huffily told him, and his other best friend Ron Weasley, during a late night working in the Gryffindor Common Room. It quickly came back to him and Harry had been preparing to do a neat little charm to copy the writing the bit of parchment onto two other blank sheets for his friends,( the same story which he had just written to Sirius), when he remembered how he couldn't afford to receive another notice from the Ministry of Magic. "Oh Well!" Harry thought and quickly rewrote the same story for each person, and adding separate notes pertaining to each person, (Ron's was asking him how the Chudley Cannons were fairing this year, and wishing him luck on drowning out Percy's endless talk about topics as boring as cauldron thickness trying relatively hard to fight back to urge to throw himself at his raggedly covered bed laughing. "Bloody hell!" Harry said to no one unparticular, "it's the first day of the new term, in 2 days!" Harry was eager to get back to some things at school, but others, (it amazed Harry at how fast Snape and Malfoy's faces filled his head as he thought about bad things about Hogwarts) he could give up pretty easily. That night Harry had a bizarre dream containing, Hippogriffs, Dumbledore and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and for the second time in two days Harry laughed. The next day passed with little more than frequent reprimands from the Dursley's and the packing of Harry's trunk for the Granger's to pick him up the following day. Contrary, to previous times when Harry had gone to the Burrow and then to King's Cross, with the red- headed Weasley family, the Granger's were this year going to transport him because the Weasley's would not be returning to Hogwarts until a week into the term due to the ailing Adonis Fern, Arthur Weasley's grandmother, currently residing in St. Mungo's Hospital, a famous, wizarding health center. When Harry, had received word on Adonis's current condition, he was grief stricken, for he wished for nothing more than happiness to the family, but this was before Harry read the bottom of the note which Ron had written under Molly Weasley's neat handwriting. The untidy scrawl could be deciphered by the boy who lived, to read: Harry I don't know what mum told you about my great grandmother Adonis, but don't believe it, she's really ok, mum and the others reckon that she was hurt by an out of control potion, but Adonis told me what really happened. It's really bloody funny! Ok so she oweled me yesterday and said, " I put a spell on myself to make it look like a portion that hurt me, but it was only the Chandini Wizard Crack, ahh that stuff lights up my life!, Please don't tell your Mum though, I doubt she'd be too pleased in hearing I plum, cant live without the stuff! Ok, be good, you're my favorite, grandson ya know! -Gram Adonis" Harry, simply laughed to himself and at that point stuffed the note away. "Hedwig, Harry told his snowy white owl as he stroked her feathers, find me at Hogwarts, that's where I'll be, and oh, err, please take this parcel to Sirius, I reckon he really could do for some food now, rats can't be too good.." Harry trailed off distracted by the suddenly ruffled feathers on his beloved owl's back. It was then that Harry recognized what could be bothering her. "Oh I'm sorry 'Wig, I forgot about how much you loved rats, whatever, floats your boat!" Harry told her, and she began to happily peck at his ear before flying away to wherever Sirius was at now, hiding. Suddenly a shrill cry could be heard from the downstairs hallway, which Harry knew could belong to no one else, but Petunia Dursley. Quickly heaving his overly stuffed trunk down the stairs Harry was pleased to find, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger all smiling at the doorway, each with a perfectly white smile. (This could only be... Harry thought, they are both dentists!") "Ya, ready Harry?" Hermione said eager to get going to school. Suddenly, well, actually pretty slowly, Dudley, waddled into the hallway where they were all gathered, and glared at Harry and everyone else in the room before smiling stupidly, when his gaze fell upon Hermione Granger. Hermione noticed Dudley turn bright red when his name was mentioned by Hermione, "Dudley, how are you?" she stated in the familiar voice, Hermione used with teachers. After hearing all of the terrible stories about this boy, from Harry, Hermione was delighted to see Dudley become nervous and at loss for words. Harry began to snicker but quickly covered it up with a cough and a quick exit to the kitchen, mumbling something about needing water. When he returned back, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were gone along with Mr. and Mrs. Dursley who had been standing there previously, along with ushering their son to another room to quietly scold him for falling for "one of that creepy lot" "Where have your parents got to?" Harry questioned. "Oh, there just lugging your trunk out to the car. They told me to bring you back to the car, after you'd said your goodbyes to your relatives, and err, stopped, err, your, laugh- I mean err coughing fit." Hermione finally finished. Finally, glad to be leaving Privet Drive, Harry called a delighted, "Cheerio!" to the next room and quickly followed his friend out the door, already reminiscing about Hogwarts adventures past.  
  
A/N: If you've read it thank you! This is my first fanfic by myself! Please leave a comment... You don't know how happy it would make me!!.. Hopefully, I'll do another chapter soon, when we hear about the Masons ant the Crazed Niffler.. and don't worry this is NOT going to turn into a Hermione/Dudley fic.. eww I would never do that!!!!!! R/R please!!!! 


	2. CHAPTER2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, (such a creative disclaimer, ha)  
  
"Wow", Harry said to Hermione, as they sped along the English countryside towards Hermione's home. "These muggle snacks aren't half bad! I never even knew half of these things existed." Harry mumbled through a mouth full of cheese and cracker sandwiches. "Oh, Harry, your just not used to having all of this great food, maybe I believe that the Dursley's never gave you your fair share of food, but you have to have known about these snacks!", Hermione said, still sounding clearly confused. "I suppose your right Hermione, but I've never had these things before, Dudley surely would have eaten them before I could have any! Anyway, let's start thinking about better things than that little rat, or should I say whale, of a cousin I live with." "I suppose your right; now let's start planning our trip to Diagon Alley!" Harry then became much happier as places he'd never seen sped by the windows of the Granger's clean, blue car, and the two explained some of the more interesting things that they had never heard, about wizard's lives to them. Harry had just been finishing a short explanation on the cards found inside Chocolate frogs, when Mrs. Granger, suddenly announced their arrival. "This is a beautiful house." Harry said. "Wait 'till you see all of the books though!" said Hermione eagerly. They stepped inside the entry way of the house all helping to carry Harry's truck, owl cage and other assorted boxes and bags. "I'm going to go get a move on with our lunch, Herm' why don't you show Harry where he can put his stuff." Mr. Granger said as he pushed a sliding door open leading the way to a black and white tiled kitchen, sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. "'K Daddy, C'mon Harry. You'll love the guestroom, there's a great little place where you can read in there!" Leave it to Hermione; Harry chuckled to himself to know each good reading place in the entire house. "And, what are you snickering over there about?" Hermione asked, doing her best to wear a McGonagall like face, which she pulled off quite well, however Harry could see the laughing sparkle in her eyes behind the stern face, and knew she was joking. "Oh, nothing Granger, anyways, let's hurry up so we can help your mum and dad prepare lunch, Merlin, I'm hungry!" Harry exclaimed, complimenting his thought with a quiet rumble of his stomach almost on cue. "Ok, Harry calm down, we're going, we're going, I mean geez, I'd say you are almost as hungry as Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, referring to the always hungry red-headed Weasley, who had a tendency to always be hungry. The two Hogwarts bound students leapt down the stairs, towards the mouth watering smells being emitted from the kitchen. "You're family sure can cook." stated the boy, as the smells became stronger and stronger as the kitchen approached. "This smells delicious Mr. Granger, you didn't have to make this much food!" "Oh Harry, dad always cooks this much, he was a chef once before his mid-life crisis, and a bloody good one too!" Hermione informed him. "Oh Herm' it wasn't a mid life crisis, merely a change in my employment." Mr. Granger trailed off. All conversation stayed at a minimum as they all began to feast on the elaborate display of foods before them. From end to end of the white wooden table, there were dishes upon dishes of the Granger's fabulous cooking including, chicken with madras curry paste, a new delicacy Harry really enjoyed, a large bowl of red cabbage, a fresh roll of bread with a variety of toppings around it, boiled potatoes, and jaffa cakes for a dessert. By the time the meal was through, everyone was fully stuffed with great foods and drinks. Finally, Harry and Hermione made their way upstairs after a funny muggle television program and a few cups of hot tea each to prepare for their early departure to Diagon Alley and then to Hogwarts for their fifth year of wizarding education. The next morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger were up early preparing food for their trip to London and later came up the stairs to gently wake Harry and Hermione up. After, a long, journey from the Granger's quiet home to the London, Harry and Hermione began to become quite excited at entering the wizarding world which they knew and loved. Mr. and Mrs. Granger unfortunately had to attend a dental convention in muggle London that day, but promised to meet up with the two that night at Gringotts. After, the adults had left, Hermione, being the organized and school obsessed person that she is, took out their lists of necessary school supplies for the year. (Hermione's however, included a list of books which she also wanted to purchase for her own "knowledge and wellbeing," as she liked to put it. They entered and left each store with new things and only did Harry really have to restrain himself from spending all of his money when he came upon a display in "Quality Quidditch Supplies" which featured the "Breakneck2003" a racing broom so advanced that it even surpassed the "Firebolt" a highly expensive yet, quality broom. "That thing is bloody brilliant, where is Ron when you need him, and wow, how much do you reckon that would cost you." The black- haired boy rambled on about the Breakneck2003 despite the lack of response from Hermione Granger standing near by leafing through one of her new textbooks. Although Hermione deeply cared about the Gryffindors winning quidditch matches she just didn't have the same passion for the game as Harry or Ron. Because of his distraction from everything transpiring around him except the Breakneck2003's presence he failed to notice that Hermione had slipped into a nearby shop with the same look on her face which she had while convincing the two boys to go through with the Polyjuice potion during their second year. By the time Hermione returned tucking a small parcel into her bag Harry had succeeded in memorizing the new broom's lengthy description along with Seamus, Dean and Neville who had also been staring at the display for quite some time. Dusk was approaching and Hermione had to nearly drag Harry toward Gringotts where her parents stood waiting looking a little nervous despite the many times which they had now been here. "All ready guys?" Mrs. Granger asked. "That about does it I guess Mum, we bought loads of stuff today, and I found this bloody interesting book on Nifflers, those are wonderful creatures they are, I may buy another copy later for Hagrid, one can never have enough books I say." Both of the Grangers and Harry noticed how strong Hermione became when it came to discussing reading and books. Harry broke the awkward silence though by saying, "So where are we spending the night?" "Unfortunately, the Leaky Cauldron is all booked up for tonight but I found a nice place in London, its muggle, but it has an indoor pool and hot tubs in each room!" Mr. Granger finished. "The company's paying for it." Mrs. Granger said seeing the concerned look on Harry's face. Harry never wanted the Grangers to spend extra money as a result of him. They gathered up their purchases and headed for the hotel in London. Each of them was excited to see the grand pool. The night was fun as all of them swam for many hours in the pool area. However, Mrs. Granger told them that they must get up early the next day at 10:30 and escorted them off to the room. The next morning, after a bagel and a cup of tea each, they left for King's Cross station where Harry and Hermione would need to discreetly travel through platform nine and three quarters. As Harry's trolley rumbled down the wooden platform he could think of nothing more than, the cauldron cakes which he would buy on the train. Because the lack of attention he was paying to the muggles who happened to be staring right at him while he ran through the platform, Harry attracted the attention of one man, who in turn notified many people around him causing a great scene as Hermione quickly went through the platform as well, amid the chaos around her. Luckily, a carefully dressed ministry wizard happened to be around at the time and the problem was solved with only a few adjusted memories. "You reckon its ok, 'Mione? I mean they couldn't have seen too much could they?" said a slightly nervous Harry. In response to his question the same ministry wizard who ha e by and finding the two, walked over to them, looking a little annoyed, to give them a lecture. "You two acting so carelessly, simple things like this can blow d been responsible for the modification of the muggles memories, apparated close the cover that we have tried to protect for so many years. You ought to be more careful next time or I will haul you two off to the ministry for questioning!" The man raved on and on for quite some time until Hermione, (while the man was taking another exasperated breath,) hastily apologized and informed him that they must be going to get onto the Hogwarts Express. The two climbed up the stairs to an empty compartment when Harry heard a familiar voice from behind him, that he knew must belong to Ron Weasley, however he was distracted by another pair of faces inside the train. Could it be? Mr. and Mrs. Mason? Here? In the wizarding world? Going to Hogwarts?  
  
A/N: I know its sorta a cliffie but not really because you can figure out what happens. Please review. please please!! Hopefully, this is going to get interesting! But, please review and tell me!! There's going to be gillyweed in the next chapter! 


	3. CHAPTER3EXPLAINATIONS AND RON

DISCLAIMER: no, I still don't own Harry Potter and I never will.ok?..ok. A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update! Hopefully after this the next chapter won't take long, this one was just hard for me because there was so much explaining to do! Please Review! Please Please! ****************************************************************** Chapter 3:  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Harry thought to himself. How could the Masons be here with all of these wizards, they're muggles!? Oh Merlin, now Ron who's not supposed to be here either is standing right over there by the Creevy brothers. Only the last part of what he was thinking was heard by Hermione standing nearby: "Herm, is that Ron Weasley over there, and have you ever seen that pair of wizards over there?" a nervous and confused Harry asked his bushy-haired friend. "Of course that's Ron, Harry and I've never seen the other couple in person but I know that I read about them somewhere, there must have been a picture because I'm sure they look familiar." Hermione seemed a bit annoyed with herself for not immediately knowing where she had seen the two before. Inside the girl's head she was mentally bashing herself for not, in her opinion, being able to figure out the connection, which these two things had in common. Finally, Hermione remembered where it was which she had read and seen a picture of the Masons. It was in "Ghouls, a History." Yes, she thought these two were noted in more recent history because they had defeated a colony of ghouls on their own, with only the aid of their wands. Both Hermione and Harry knew that defeating a large and fierce group of ghouls was no small task and if these two were able to complete this than they surely should have the honor of being mentioned in "Ghouls, a History." Hermione informed Harry of this and instead of helping the boy who lived to look less shocked it instead sent him into a new wave of confusion and panic. To add to Harry's already full and concerned mind, the Mason's seemed to have spotted him and made their way through the large crowd, wading through the groups of eager Hogwarts students, some weeping parents of first years, and the siblings of the students either too old or too young to attend the great wizarding school. Some of the younger ones were toting wizard toys such as miniature broomsticks only capable of bringing you a mere three feet above the ground, figures and dolls from the popular wizarding play, Professor Lockhart's Wizard Show For Kids and spinning tops singing songs from the Wizarding Wireless Network. Harry was relieved of his tension for a few moments when he saw the Lockhart figures remembering the experience which he and his classmates had experienced with him during a previous year and the disappointment Harry had felt when he had received and owl from Dumbledore during the early summer containing information about how the doctors at St. Mungo's Hospital had successfully performed an operation to fix Lockhart's brain however he had no memory of ever working at Hogwarts. The Cornish Pixies indecent was all too vivid in Harry's mind to be relieved that his former professor had regained necessary brain functions. The Masons were closing in on Harry and Hermione depleting the boy of all thoughts other than sheer panic. He muttered incoherently until the two reached them smiling at the students with friendliness Harry had failed to notice during his first meeting with the Masons and he stopped doing anything at all, maybe even breathing until, the man laughed and put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Mr. Mason then explained about him and his wife actually being wizards, their work with the stars and ghouls and a surprising announcement at the end of the speech which even Hermione was thrilled with. "You see," Mrs. Mason finished, "The reason we ran so quickly out of your aunt and uncle's house that summer was because we were afraid that your uncle would find out about our true identities as wizards. We actually were working at that bloody company Grunnings of Vernon's, however at the time we didn't realize that it was the relatives which you had been living with. My husband and I were afraid that we had received an owl from one of our friends and that the ministry would see us receiving it in the company of muggles. It seems a bit confusing as I explain it now but this is only because we worked for the Deprartment of Mysteries and we can't quite tell you everything. You, even made up some random excuse about me being afraid of birds, didn't you honey?" she said referring to her husband standing next to her adjusting the silver clasp on the front of his dark cyan robes.  
  
"Yep, that excuse was bogus, considering we have 5 owls of our own but we just needed to get out of there. As May (Mrs. Mason's first name) said, we can't quite tell you two guys everything. We, uh, at the time also worked for the department of Mysteries" said Mr. Mason. "Oh," the woman exclaimed, "We haven't shared the best part yet, Dumbledore has hired Bob here (referring to his first name) as the new Astronomy teacher, as Professor Sinistra has taken a leave to work for the Ministry of Magic, a goal which he has had since childhood at Hogwarts, and I have also been hired by Dumbledore to be Filch's partner in taking care of the castle. He offered me a position at the school too, but I have a very bad case of chronic stress and opted instead to take the more laid back position which he offered. Merlin knows, Filch could take a few days off now and then, and Dumbledore has also agreed to let me to fill in for any of the other professors, when they have taken ill. Basically, I'm there to help out wherever I'm needed!" "This is great." Harry said, "I was so concerned that. err.. wait.. I don't even know what I was so concerned about, I think it was just a major shock to see you two guys here, I mean I always associated you with the Dursley's and excuse me but they are not quite my favorite people." he finished, casting a nervous glance up to the new professor and caretaker. "Oh, don't worry about it, Harry, they are not exactly on the top of our list of people to go and have a drink in Hogmoseade!" said Bob Mason. Hermione who had been unusually silent throughout the explanation and conversation which had followed, now said, "Wow, its great to know this Professor, I'm taking Advanced Astronomy this year, and am ever so pleased to know that you will be my professor, oh , and Harry I think we better go meet up with Ron before he begins to suspect that we have abandoned him, however odd it is that he's here when he is supposed to be attending his err, ailing Grandmother Adonis!" She trailed off , and then nearly dragged Harry away to the clad of redheads standing nearby. " 'Arry, 'Mione, is that you two, why of course it is!" he said through a mouthful of a tall salomi and ham grinder. " Ok, Ron, why are you here, did your mum, err.. find out.. err. about what your grandmother's true err condition was?" said Ron casting nervous glances to Molly Weasley, who was standing nearby lecturing her youngest child, and only daughter Ginny about not going into the Forbidden Forrest. (The three fifth years could only hear an exasperated answer from Ginny informing her mother that, she would never go there and why must she pester her so much.) "Oh, yah, Mum and Dad found out, weren't too pleased though, it was very funny though seeing the look on Mum and Dad's face though, they actually came in to visit her when she wasn't quite expecting it and, they err, saw her with her crack." He attempted to stifle a laugh as Mrs. Weasley walked over to the group and enveloped Harry and Hermione in a bone breaking hug. "You lot better get a move on the trains leaving in less than a minute!" Mrs. Weasley said, a note of panic evident in her voice. With that, the group of Hogwarts students scrambled off to the scarlet train engine and Harry, Hermione and Ron, were lucky enough, to find an empty compartment near the back of the train, already bringing out packs of exploding snap and ripping into the few chocolate frogs which Ron still had in the bottom of his trunk. Laughter and talking began rapidly as the train began to move towards Hogwarts, an elaborate display of greenery and forests speeding past in a blurred design across the glowing window of the train.  
  
A/N: I hope this made sense! please review. I know I promised gillyweed in this chapter but explaining everything on the platform took longer than I expected! Sorry! It will be in the next chapter though! *jen* 


	4. CHAPTER 4 SORTING AND GILLYWEED!

DiScLaImEr: I do not own Harry Potter by JK Rowling and I never ever will. The plot of this story is my own idea however the characters are NOT! I am definitely not smart enough for that! OK? ok.. A/N: Hopefully, this chapter will be more funny and interesting than the last. If you are reading this please review it! I don't mean to sound annoying but no ones commented except people I've told to read my story! ok, so please review it! thank you soo much. Any reviews are good reviews! Now on with this chapter..  
  
It was certainly an enjoyable ride to Hogwarts for everyone in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express but for one person in particular it was bliss. This one person, was the boy who lived, or as his friends referred to him as, just Harry. Surviving yet another unbearable summer away from magic, his friends and the beloved Gryffindor Common Room, was enough to send any other person into a deep despair. However, Harry who had experienced so many traumatic experiences in only 15 years of his life still held the utmost optimism in nearly everything he did. As they, stepped off of the train into yet another driving rain, coming down in icy- cold sheets from the black skies above, the castle loomed overhead, and Hagrid's familiar voice booming above the raging storm, Harry couldn't help but believe that nothing was wrong with the world. The three were barley able to give a small wave to their half giant friend before they were carried off by the howling wind into the comfort of the horseless carriages taking them up to the castle. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were followed into their carriage by a different person than in the past, usually it was the forgetful boy Neville, today a soaking and disgruntled looking, Oliver Wood followed them into the carriage. Because of the rain and the wind it was a moment before Harry cleared off his glasses and realized who was there. "WOOD! What the blaze are you doing here mate?!" Harry nearly shouted. "'Oi, Harry, I was wondering how long it would take for you to recognize me, for a ruddy second I thought you forgot about your dear old keeper!" Oliver Wood said, mostly kidding. "Oh, and an answer to your question, since I graduated from Hogwarts I haven't found any work, the bloody, Chudley Cannons didn't draft me," he scoffed suddenly looking quite depressed and ashamed, "So, I owled Dumbledore and asked if there was any work that I could have here, and Dumbledore has hired me as a tutor for both schoolwork and I get to help out at quidditch matches, I'm the second referee! Isn't that bloody brilliant, Dumledore said, that he reckons he was gonna hire someone else as a second referee after Madam Hooch told him that her eyes just aren't what they used to be, and she's afraid that she may be close to seeking retirement!" "Wow, Wood, that's great!" said Ron who had been listening intently during Oliver's entire explaination. "Oh, and mates you haven't even heard the best part yet!" he finished "When Madam Hooch does retire which they both, meaning Dumbledore and Hooch, think should be real soon I, Oliver Wood, am going to be in charge of Quidditch at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Hermione, Harry and Ron all began enthusiastic clapping a becoming much more animated than before, until the carriage stopped suddenly and the three climbed out of the coach, endearing the atrocious weather for the last time that day. The three students and the new quidditch chief in training climbed the familiar stone steps into the entrance way where they inhaled the familiar smells of the castle. A harsh looking, as usual, Professor McGonnagal met them at the door and ushered the talking crowd into the Great Hall for the start of the term banquet and sorting. Everyone became excited at what the sorting hat would have in store for the song, this year. Ron, however, was more interested as to when they would be eating. As everyone sat down a train of nervous looking first years clambered into the hall amid much talking and whispering. The old, yet, wise hat was placed on a short wooden stool in front and suddenly a mouth became noticeable and the new song could be heard at any point in the huge, room. Welcome welcome, to Hogwarts my dear friends I have a job so very important that I must begin Place me on your head, for I have something to do I will decide your fate for seven years to come but, do not fear, I will always place you right, whether I put you in Gryffindor, a place for the strong and brave, Or, I may decide, you're a true Hufflepuff for you are true and trusty However, this may not be and you're a Ravenclaw, for you are smart and always sensible Or, if you have not found your match yet I have Slytherin, where dwell the cunning and sly! So, there we have the four houses of Hogwarts, You belong in one no doubt about it! Hoggy, Hoggy Hogwarts, welcome to this place when you take me off your head there will be no turning back for you will not want to and your learning will begin So come, on up, and put on the Hogwarts Sorting Hat! Immediately, after the hat finished its yearly song, the entire room clapped and cheered for the hat, Dumbledore up at the High table, his beard shaking slightly and his blue eyes twinkling more than ever behind his ever present half moon spectacles. "I wish the hat would've told us that you won't be rejected when we were sorted, it would've made the trip from "Abbot" to "Potter" a lot more bearable!" Harry chortled to Ron sitting next to him. The clapping died down a few seconds later and silence enveloped the hall once more. Professor McGonnagal gave the typical instructions to the first years about sorting procedures, and "Abbot, Larry", Hannah's little brother became a Hufflepuff and went to sit down as "Columb, Victoria" became a Slytherin. "She sure does look unpleasant." Hermione muttered to no one imparticular. More students filed to their respective houses and "Heus, Rebecca" became the first Gryffindor, followed by, "Lillian, Jennifer" who also became a Gryffindor. Jennifer sat down next to Rebecca and watched as "Gullberg, Heather" became a Hufflepuff and "Demore, Katharine" and "Oak, Anuja" became Ravenclaws. Finnally the sorting was done as "Xavier, Jimmy" was sorted into Slytherin. "Let's eat!" Ron bellowed, looking a bit disgruntled, from a lack of constant food. An array of food suddenly appeared on the table including, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, fresh white rice, meatloaf with gravy, Chinese style orange chicken, Pork Fried Rice, and a large display of vegetables. Plates were piled high and the golden goblets were magically filled often with a tasty rich pumpkin juice. As a dessert of pink frosted donuts and chocolate chip muffins were cleared away and into the kitchens where the house elves were already laboring over the dirty dishes, Dumbledore rose and addressed the students and staff. "I hope you have all had a delicious meal, I know I sure did, maybe it was the Firewhisky, but.." Dumbledore became distracted as Professor McGonnagal loudly cleared her throat and gave a stern look to her colleague. "Oh, but right, never mind then," he said in response to her actions. "As always, the Forbidden Forest is well forbidden! Well, no new notices this year, except a few words for you all to think about as you put on your nightcaps. Niffler, Dit-to, annelida, Charlie T, turtle cookie!" Dumbledore at last finished. No one ever understood the seemingly random words, that the widely idolized professor spoke however, they smiled along with the rest just the same. With the end of Albus Dumbledore's customary speech, the entire school walked almost as one into the foyer and then separating into houses to reach their respective common rooms. On the way up the stairs Hermione pulled the two boys aside and whispered something to them that made both of them very amused and confused that their rule abiding friend would even think of. " Ya, know Harry, when I slipped that thing that I bought in Diagon Alley into my bags while you were in a trance as a result of the new "Breakneck2003?" Well, you probably don't," said Hermione seeing the confused look on the black haired boys face. "But what I bought was gillyweed!" she said at almost a whisper, that the boys had to strain their hearing to recognize. "Well, I prepared the same thing that Dobby made for you last year, Harry, and I thought it would be bloody fun to go for a midnight visit to the prefects bathroom for pool games! But, its even better, I performed a tricky little charm on it so that if we wanted to pause the effects for awhile we could. I mean what if someone came into the bathroom and we couldn't get out because we had gills. I thought of that prospect of course." Both Harry and Ron stared at her, with their mouths unwillingly slightly ajar, awaiting further explanation. "However, I would understand if you two were too tired, for tonight but maybe some other time," She said, clearly looking very disappointed at the mere thought of not doing this tonight. Harry was the first to speak after the prolonged silence. "Of course Herm' that sounds like great fun, I'm up for it, what about you Ron?" Harry said and was given and answer by the vigorously shaking red head next to him. "What do you say 12:00, we'll leave from the common room, you still have that ruddy map don't you Harry?" she asked referring to the highly useful Marauder's map, which Harry had received from Fred and George Weasley. "Why, of course I do Herm' ya think I'm crazy!" He said jokingly. "Well, then it's all settled, bring that Invisibility cloak, too." Hermione said as an after thought. The three, finally jogged to catch up with the other Gryffindors as they neared the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress, no wait, it was purple and blue now! After many questions as to the change in the fat lady's clothing, Percy huffily told him, that she had simply requested the change and the new caretaker, May Mason had personally sent to her color change. Harry laughed to himself, only at Hogwarts do paintings ask for things! The group was informed of the new password, Niffler, and each person clambered through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Common Room brightly lit by the large, roaring fire at the end of the room. Many, walked up the spiral staircases toward the four poster beds at the top, but Harry ran up there for a different reason, to collect his cloak and map, to use during their journey through the dark castle at night. He raced back down the staircase almost trampling a sandy haired first year making his way through the room and back to Hermione and Ron who were sitting before the fire in squishy red chairs recalling the time when Scabbers, Ron's animagus, former rat, had bitten Malfoy's friend Goyle, when Harry ran up behind them, where they talked for a few hours, throwing in a couple games of chess between the boys while Hermione read, and sat with her cat, Crookshanks watching. Finally, the room cleared as the last people besides them, went up to bed leaving the trio to put on the invisibility cloak and travel quietly through the halls narrowly avoiding, Mrs. Norris, as the prefects bathroom came into sight. Luckily, the password was still "pinefresh" and they slipped inside the room revealing a tub, large enough to be deemed a pool and a long line of faucets which contained warm and cold water and a large variety of every colored bubbles and soaps. They had an enjoyable time filling up the pool and soon enough they took off their robes revealing bathing suits and Hermione's revealing a pile of three chunks of gillyweed. She handed them out and they stood on the edge of the tub waiting for the transformation to occur. While the gillyweed was taking its effect Hermione transfigured three towels into three balls which would serve as great pool toys. Finally Harry, felt the familiar feeling of gills on his neck and he jumped into the water with the others by his side. They swam around for a bit, thoroughly enjoying the experience and many games of wizard tag ensued. The only difference between wizard tag and muggle tag is that no one is "it", rather the ball is out to tag everyone. A game of "Merlin's Beard" similar to the muggle pool game "Marco Polo" was also enjoyed by Ron, Hermione and Harry. At last, the gillyweed's effects began to wear off and the three simply hung around with their heads above water laughing and talking until they finally decided to head back to the Gryffindor tower in order to get a few hours of sleep before their first day of classes. The pool was emptied and robes were put back on and still they had not seen moaning myrtle. "Hmm.. that's funny, I'm surprised I haven't seen our dear friend Myrtle around." Ron said sarcastically. Hermione began to giggle at this, "Oh, I know where Moaning Myrtle is, she's taken a fancy to someone and they are now going out," she said "Who, Herm'?" Harry said clearly wanting to know who would go out with a ghost like her. "Oh, no one, just the Fat Friar!" Hermione said. There was a few seconds silence until they all began laughing as they left the prefects bathroom. However, Ron seemed to still be highly amused by this and began to snigger to himself as they passed Filch the original caretaker. Filch, looked around for someone calling out to the darkness to "show yourself unless they want to die a painful death." Ron's laughing immediately subsided and they pressed themselves up against the wall until Filch, luckily gave up and walked down the corridor muttering to himself. During the rest of their trip they were safe from Filch or any of the other staff and as they heaved themselves through the hole leading to the common room, no more words were exchanged, they all simply made their way to their four poster beds where each instantly fell asleep.  
  
A/N: So, what did u think, please review! 


End file.
